Club Dragon
by KKartter
Summary: I decided to get a job at a strip club, so sue me. Its not my fault the place is swarming with babes, what else do you expect from me? And I don't want to hear a goddamn word about the smoking hot bartender either. He's an asshole.
1. Welcome to the club, Red

**A/N: Hello all! Alright so here's the deal. I haven't really been posting too much lately because despite the fact that I've been writing, I just can't stay focused or motivated long enough to complete something. See, I have a lot of ideas and so I start writing them but because I don't like making you guys wait forever for my updates, I've been trying to finish stories and then post the chapters on a schedule so everyone's happy. Only that's not really working for me either and especially without the motivation from my lovely readers, I just can't finish anything. So then I had a burst of inspiration with this plot and I decided it might be good to try posting again without finishing. At least then I'll have something up and I can get some feedback on it while I go. So guys, I'm counting on the last few strangling MxM shippers to stick by me and leave reviews for motivation so I can get some more things posted for you guys to read! So yeah, I hope you enjoy this first chapter here and be sure to tell me what you think. **

**-Carter**

* * *

**Suggested listening: Body Bounce by Kardinal Offishall**

Who would've ever thunk I'd end up working in a place like this, huh? Yeah, definitely not me. I mean, its not like I wasn't short of options or money or anything, in all honesty, I've just been bored lately. Like, I woke up the other morning and went through my same old routine and just realized how fucking boring my life has become. How did I even let it get to that point?

Maybe with all the damn video games I play, it just provided enough entertainment for me to not realize I was doing shit all with my life. I haven't even gone out drag racing in _months!_ That's how bad this is... And I certainly haven't entertained any erm... guests.. in my shitty ass apartment lately. I think its been like over a year since I've gotten laid! I just can't be bothered.

Once all these sad pathetic little facts seemed to come to light, I decided I needed to do something, more than I was doing. I did a little research and decided I'd found the perfect job, hopefully anyway. I doubted I'd stay there long but at least it was bound to be fun in the mean time, and I'll get paid and meet plenty of ass in the mean time.

It'd also been a while since I last moved. This, I realized, when I discovered how much fucking junk I've accumulated over god knows how long. Whatever, I needed a clean slate. Don't even ask how many garbage bags full of shit there was... I moved to Los Angeles, deciding I needed a completely new start, and this is where the club was located.

I walked in the double doors of _The Dragon _at seven PM. It definitely looked like a regular strip club. There were little round tables all around with three or four chairs at each. Straight ahead was the stage which at the far end, looked like an actual stage and then it split off into three catwalks with a stripper's pole at the end of each one. The floor was carpeted and nice dark burgundy and the whole place was dark. There were multicoloured lights up above the stage but they weren't on yet.

To the left of the stage, up on another little platform, was a technical setup, my guess is that it'd be where I'd be working as the DJ. On the left hand wall was the bar, currently empty as of now. On the right hand side of the club, there was the small restaurant part of the club. The place was still empty but I knew I was early. The owner had asked me to come at this time to get me started.

I walked to the back, through doors on the right hand side of the stage, and was met with a changing room, filled with walls of mirrors and racks of all sorts of outfits. It was interesting for sure.

"Ah, Matt." I heard a voice from the other side of the room. I paused and glanced over, meeting the sight of... my new boss? I suppose... He stood, slouched over and balanced on one foot, bare feet, by the way, wearing plain clothing, his black hair was a complete mess, and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Hey there." I greeted back with a half smile. He returned the sentiment, I think, before he padded over to me and regarded me with a look an owl might have. He blinked slowly before he pulled back and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I am L." He stated plainly and I gave him a look like he might just have two heads. "I am thrilled to have you joining our team, Matt. Please, let me show you around." He motioned behind himself and I followed obediently to the opposite end of room. Through another door, he showed me to the staff room and then to his office.

Another man was in his office, a much more proper looking male, this one brunette and not even a hair on him was out of place. "Hello, Matt." The man greeted and I returned it. "I'm Light. L and I own this club together." He smiled warmly at me and extended a hand for me to shake. I took it.

"I was just showing him around the place." L said, glancing over at Light before back at me. Light nodded in return.

"I'll leave you to it then." The brunette said. "Its nice to meet you, Matt. And we appreciate you joining our ranks." I thanked him before leaving the office with L.

As we made our way back to the main room, L set to work explaining the place to me. "This isn't exactly a regular strip club," he started. "Though it can be classified as one. We aren't here just for the sole purpose of making money, though it is a bonus, so this is a very relaxed club. We always have dancers performing, but they don't always strip, sometimes they simply get up to dance. Other times, if they're in the mood, they may very well get up and take everything off.

"See, there are really no obligations to working here and its more just for fun than anything else. Our other workers who aren't specifically dancers get up to perform sometimes as well. Even Light does on occasion." The man's lips twitched slightly at this, I noticed. It was a look of amusement, but there was a gleam in his eyes I couldn't place. "Even our customers will get up on the stage sometimes. Its all in good fun, is all."

By the time we were back in the main hall, there were other people already beginning to arrive. "Misa-Misa is _sooo _excited to perform tonight," one girl, a blonde in cute, skimpy clothes, was bounding up and down, talking off the ears of the other two people in the room.

L walked up to the three of them and suddenly my mind went spinning. One of the three people, looked near identical to L himself. It was creepy as fuck! "Everyone, I would like you to meet Matt." L said to them as I approached. "Matt, this is Misa, Beyond, and Naomi."

The man that looked like L, Beyond, had the same sort of black, wild hair and bags under his eyes and even the same slouch, though it wasn't as defined as L's. This man was wearing tight dark jeans, however, and a tight black shirt, and his face was a little different. His eyes, in contrast to L's black as coal, were a dark red, and his grin was feral. He gave me the heebie-jeebies. The other woman, Naomi, had long black hair and shining dark blue eyes. She wore a turtleneck shirt and a black leather jacket. She was beautiful, I had to admit.

"Nice to meet you, Matt!" Misa exclaimed, bounding up and down, her boobs bouncing along with the actions.

"Likewise." I gave her a simple smile. The other two greeted me as well before they began moving to the back.

"Don't mind her," another voice sounded from behind me and I spun around. I was met with yet another blonde, this one had long platinum hair and bright gold eyes and wore deep red lipstick. She stood a good few inches above me and the heels she was wearing only added to this. The suit shirt she wore had the top couple buttons undone, showing her bust. She was absolutely stunning, that's for sure.

"She gets far too overly excited, especially with new people around. I'm Halle, by the way." She grinned at me.

"Matt." I smiled back. "And I noticed," I chuckled a little. "Though she doesn't seem so bad." I shrugged and Halle shrugged as well.

"Not yet." She gave me a quick wink before turning around. "Welcome to the club, Red." She added over her shoulder and I smiled before turning back to L.

"This way now, please." He said, padding off towards the equipment next to the stage. "As our new DJ, you will need to know this gear inside and out." He stated, opening the laptop connected to everything and starting it up. "Your resume claimed you are very good with computers and electronics, correct?"

"Yeah, the best you'll ever know." I gave a proud grin and he smiled in return.

"Glad to hear it. I'll leave you be to get acquainted with the equipment. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask. There is a playlist already set up on the laptop for you, after tonight you will be in charge of putting the playlists together yourself. And any requests that are made to you can be played at anytime." The raven finished with that and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Got it." He nodded and turned to take his leave. I started up the rest of the equipment and began fiddling around with everything, getting to know how this stuff worked and then commencing a few sound tests.

...

The club was absolutely booming by this time. I honestly didn't think it would be this packed, especially after L had told me how its such a casual club. I met a few more of the other employees, the ones working tonight. Gevanni was the other dancer for tonight, but L was right when he said anyone could get up on the stage. There were all sorts of people performing, it was fascinating.

I had met the chef for the restaurant part, Rester, and the waiter, Matsuda. I also met the other bartender. Along with Halle, there was another blonde. Mello was his name. So far he was a snarky little bitch that just kept messing with the DJ shit and fiddling with the lights. Otherwise, everyone so far seemed to be pretty awesome.

I watched, absolutely intrigued as the dancers moved their bodies perfectly in time with the music. At the moment, Misa had my eyes. She was twirling around the pole, dead center, moving like she was fucking fluid and it was gorgeous. She'd also taken to actually stripping and all that was left was her bright pink bra, and a lacy little skirt with the showing of a thong underneath.

She danced away as Body Bounce by Kardinal Offishall blasted through my speakers and all through the club. And she certainly did make her body bounce. She was moving up and down the pole and shaking parts of her like she was born to. She was fucking hot, and that was an understatement.

The song unfortunately soon ended and I was snapped back to my senses - literally - when someone flicked me in the ear. I glanced up, glaring at the blonde who'd decided to make his presence known. He leaned down to speak in my ear, obviously because the music was too damn loud to be heard otherwise!

"I brought you a drink, I thought you could use it to cool off." I could hear the smirk in his voice before he even pulled back and I could see it for sure. I blushed a little against my will but kept my features schooled.

I took the drink from him when he handed it to me and then I crooked my finger at him for him to lean back down. He did so, turning his head to the side so I could speak in his ear and be heard. "Thanks. And what can I say? I have a thing for blondes." I purred and I heard him scoff slightly. When he pulled away, glaring at me, I gave him a wink and he just rolled his eyes and wandered back to the bar. I wore a grin for the next little while.

Working here would definitely be fun.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. For Your Entertainment

**A/N: Wow guys! Thank you all so much for the great response to this first chapter, it really made happy to see! I wanted to have this chapter out sooner but after finishing half of it, which I almost posted but decided wasn't long enough to be fair to you guys, I decided to put it off until it was worthwhile to be posted. And then I had World Pride and my birthday and stuff but I finally finished it! :D Thank you guys again for all your support and I really hope it keeps up. Enjoy! **

**-Carter**

* * *

**Suggested listening: For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert**

As it turns out, the club after closing is almost more enjoyable than during the partying. Now don't get me wrong, I do really enjoy the work. More than I thought I would, at least for the first night. Music is one of my passions and being surrounded by it so many awesome people, its really awesome.

Once the last song on the playlist ended, I shut down the system and the dancers had stopped performing, people began to trudge out of the club and into the night air. I think it was around five AM by then and there wasn't too many people left to leave. When it was mostly empty, having only a few stragglers behind at the bar still drinking, we all began to clean up. I guess they were a couple of regulars so L didn't have a problem with them sticking around while the rest of us cleaned up.

"Whew! Misa Misa is exhausted!" The blonde girl moaned as she clung to Naomi who helped her over to the bar stool. Halle poured them both a drink which they happily accepted. Everyone else was set to work cleaning up their specific workplaces. Halle and Mello were washing the glasses and cleaning up the bar, wiping down the counter and stools. Halle was also talking to the last two customers, Aizawa and Mogi, I'd heard her say.

Gevanni was sweeping the stage. Rester and Matsuda were still in the kitchen, presumably cleaning up in there. I already had my setup put away and I wasn't sure what else I should be doing. I knew there was plenty of other work to be done but it wasn't like I knew where anything was to help out.

I was standing awkwardly off to the side when Beyond wandered over, eyeing me with a creepy glint in his eye and grin on his face. "What're you standing around for?" He drawled, rolling his neck a little. I shrugged in response, really not sure what I was suppose to be doing. "We got work to do, kid. I'll let you off the hook 'cause you're new though."

"I'm not sure what I'm suppose to be doing." I mentioned to him and he shrugged.

"Just clean up. Come help me wash down the tables."

"Sure." I smiled at him and he led me to the back to the supplies to get a bucket of soapy water and some rags. We set to work after that and by then everyone was really working. After finishing their drinks, Naomi went up on the stage to mop it after Gevanni's sweeping and Misa was cleaning up any garbage or messes on the ground floor around the tables. Mello was vacuuming the rest of the floor after Misa cleaned up the big things.

"Hey, can I smoke in here?" I asked at one point to no one in particular. I'd seen other customers smoking in here earlier so I figured it should be alright but I wanted to ask just to be safe.

Beyond chuckled in response to my question but it was Mello who spoke up. "Why the fuck wouldn't you be able to?" He near mocked and I glared at him. His comment made some of the others giggle though, and I just shook my head and went back to work.

"Oh, Matt. This is only your first night here!" Halle was saying to me across the club. "If you're letting Mello get to you already, you'll never survive here." She chuckled a little and more people were laughing as well.

I sighed, pausing in my cleaning to lean on a table and light up a cigarette. I took a long drag before I spoke. "I suppose you're right, Halle. But I have more tolerance than you think. He's just being a little bitch because he wants to know how much the new guy can handle." I said, smirking right in the blonde's direction, he raised an eyebrow at me in return and everyone laughed again.

"I doubt a scrawny little nerd like you will be able to handle much anyway." Mello said, placing a hand on his hip.

I scoffed. "Whatever, dude." He grinned then, obviously taking that as a victory. I just shook my head and turned back to continue washing the tables.

Honestly, it was kinda fun having everyone working together like that and talking. I didn't even really find Mello to be all that bad, if I were honest. He's just a bit of a diva. Everyone else is pretty cool though.

Before long, we finished and L and Light came out from the back and we all headed out. Everyone sort of dispersed into their own groups and a few people left right away. I wandered over to my chevelle and leaned on the driver's side door while I smoked. There was a nice black sedan next to my car and a gorgeous bike on the other side of that.

As I was leaning there, Mello and Halle walked over between the vehicles and started talking. I wasn't really paying much attention to them but I heard Halle ask Mello if he was going to her place. I shrugged it off.

Just as I was about to get in my car, Misa bounded over to me, grinning happily. "How did you like your first night working, Matt?" She asked, far too cheerily.

"It was pretty good." I smiled at her in return. "Everyone sure is interesting."

She nodded. "Yeah, that's for sure. Its so fun too!"

I grinned at her. "Looks like it. You sure can dance." I gave her a wink and she giggled in return.

"You think so? I use to dance a lot more but now its mostly just for fun." I nodded after that, not too sure what to say. "Maybe we could get a drink some time, outside of work." She offered with a sly smirk and I just couldn't say no to that look.

"Definitely." I grinned back at her and she wandered off. When I turned to get in my chevelle, I noticed both Halle's and Mello's vehicles were gone by now. I shrugged and climbed in, driving off to my apartment.

...

Being a gamer, my sleep schedule was already absolute shit, and that was if I actually did sleep. This proved to be beneficial though with the new job and working a night shift. When I got home, I slept for a few hours before getting up and gaming for half the day. But I soon realized I had to put a playlist together for that night still and shower. So I did that before going back to the club that evening.

The shifts were switched up quite frequently it seemed, which was good, I think. And tonight I got to meet more dancers yet. Misa was performing again, it seemed she was a crowd favourite which didn't surprise me in the slightest. Along with her were two other dancers, Mikami and Kiyomi, as I was introduced them as, courtesy of Misa.

Before long, the club was booming and the dancers were up having a great time and people were drinking and just having a blast. After a few songs, people really seemed to like my choice of music, which I as proud about and grateful for. The club wasn't nearly as busy as it was the night before, but it was still pretty busy.

I was watching the dancers intently, the girl, Kiyomi, really knew how to move. She wasn't nearly as good as Misa though, which they both seemed to know and Kiyomi didn't seem fond of the fact, but she was still pretty damn good. Her and Mikami actually danced together a bit while performing.

Halfway through a song at one point, Kiyomi ended up hopping right off the stage and wandering over to me. She took my mic, that was still off, before leaning over into my ear. "Play the song For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert next. Got it?" I gave her a questioning look but nodded and she grinned in return before wandering over and climbing back up on the stage.

While I was distracted by the dark haired girl, I didn't even notice that Misa and Mikami had been clearing the stage from other people who'd gotten up to dance. I looked on curiously, confused as to what they were doing, but once the stage was cleared, Kiyomi, standing in the center of the stage, lifted the mic to her mouth and turned it on. I turned the music down a little so she could be heard easier.

"Y'know who I kinda miss getting up here and making a fool of himself?" She said into the mic, catching the attention of everyone in the club. "Someone who hasn't performed in _far _too long?" People were getting more and more interested, I noticed. I was getting extremely curious myself. "Lets see how persuasive we can all be. Put your hands together and get this stubborn fuck up here- Mello!"

Mello? That's not what I was expecting. I glanced over to the blonde in question, standing behind the bar, arms crossed, with a challenging look on his face. Would he actually get up and perform? He didn't really seem like the type that would… But he also seemed like if he did, he'd be really good at it…

The crowd erupted into clapping and cheers, trying to encourage Mello to get up there. Soon they broke out in an all out chant of Mello! Mello! Mello! It was amusing, to say the least. Even Halle was over there, clapping along and nudging him on. It seemed he finally resigned as he put his hands up in defeat, poured himself a shot and downed it, and hopped the bar only to climb up on the stage.

Everyone burst out into cheers and the song that had been playing came to an end. He positioned himself in the center of the stage and Kiyomi jumped off and came back over to me to return the mic. I turned the music back up as For Your Entertainment began playing.

Mello shed his vest immediately, earning screams and cheers from all over the club. He then placed his hands on his hips and moved them to the beat as he dragged his tight leather pants down to ride low, showing off his muscles and shapes and treasure trail.

Everyone was immediately captivated as he began moving to the music. He was so amazing, like he was one with the song, he moved so beautifully and put everyone in awe. When the chorus came on, he catwalked, moving his hips sexually as he went up to the poll, turned around and slid down it, moving along the steel like he was the sexiest thing that ever existed.

He pretty much was. He moved up and down the poll like he wanted to fuck it into next week. Everyone was into it, he was so fucking captivating, even I was losing control over myself from him. He was gorgeous.

Soon, Mello seemed done with the poll and wandered back to the center of the stage and continued dancing there. Then he turned around, giving the crowd a nice view of his ass and met my eyes. I knew I was ogling him, and as soon as he looked at me, he knew it too. A sensual smirk crossed his lips as he looked at me and moved fluidly to the music, just trying to get inside my head. And it was working.

I couldn't tear my eyes away even if I wanted to. He closed his eyes to half lidded and ran his hands up and down over his bare chest, just being a huge fucking tease. And doing it _so well_. I was so undone from him, it was pathetic. He soon turned back around, swinging his hips and drawing my eyes to his fine ass in a moment.

The song ended after that and the entire club erupted into major cheers. I was so caught off guard until I realized I had a job to do. I quickly tore my eyes away from the blonde sex icon on the stage and began playing the next song. I glanced up just as he was getting off the stage and caught his eye just in time for him to wink at me.

Yeah, I seriously had a thing for blondes.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Give Me Everything

**Suggested listening: Give Me Everything by Pitbull**

The next few days after that sorta passed in a blur. Nothing really exciting happened, I was just working and getting to know my new surroundings. I met my other coworkers, Sayu, Linda, and Reiji were the other three dancers. Reiji, in my opinion, wasn't all that great of a dancer, but he was really hot so I think most people just looked past the slight lack of talent.

I also met the other DJ, I didn't even know there was one, but I suppose it was good news for me, I wouldn't have to work every night. The other DJ was kinda weird though… He was small and tasteless, didn't really have much of a voice when it came to choosing the music, in fact, L asked me if I could make the playlists for him as well. I was fine with it. His name is Near, and he's a creepy little punk.

Moving on, today was my first day off since I started working at The Dragon, and I was fully and completely content spending it shredding on GTA 5 and munching out on nothing but the greasiest pizza I could find around here. To me, that sounded like heaven. To anyone else, it sounded like I was the biggest loser that ever existed. Might not be so far off…

With a shrug, I grabbed my laptop and began surfing for any pizza places around my new apartment. After working last night, I slept til two today, so I was set to go. Just when I thought I'd found a place, my phone went off, the little Mario power-up tune going off, signalling I had a text.

Tossing my laptop next to me on the couch, I grabbed my phone off the coffee table and opened up the message. It was from Misa?

_**Misa (2:19):**_

_Heeey Matty! R u free 2day? _

I cocked an eyebrow at the message. I hadn't seen writing like that since I was like thirteen. Whatever, to each their own, I suppose.

_**To Misa (2:20):**_

_Yeah. What's up?_

_**Misa (2:22):**_

_I was jw if u wanna go 4 that drink 2nite? And maybe dinner? _

I looked down at myself as I sat on the couch. I wasn't even dressed yet, still in my TMNT boxers and I hadn't showered since yesterday. And pizza and GTA were waiting for me….. I sighed, glancing back over the text. I did resolve to start fresh, be more social. And Misa has a great ass…

_**To Misa (2:25): **_

_I'm in. Pick you up at 5?_

_**Misa (2:27):**_

_Sounds amazing! :D_

She then texted me her address. I had a date. I don't even know how long its really been since I've gone out with someone. I wasn't great with relationships to begin with so who knows how this'll go? Oh well.

Bailing on the pizza idea as I wanted more time to play GTA before the date, I went to my small kitchen to make up some instant noodles so I could eat something before dinner. I went back out to the living room after that and resigned myself to play my PS3 for the next couple hours.

At four, I finally decided to get up and take a shower, and then got dressed. I admit, I don't exactly have the classiest wardrobe out there, but my clothes are decent, I think. I've got to have _something _suitable to wear on a date… After sorting through numerous amounts of game related branded shirts, striped shirts, band tees and god knows what else, I finally found a dark red button down. Good enough for me.

I pulled the shirt on and then set to work trying to find a decent pair of pants. All I owned, no fucking joke here, are jeans and a couple pairs of track pants. I settled on a pair of dark skinny jeans and then pulled on my converse and decided I was set.

At quarter to five, I left my apartment, hopped in my '79 chevelle ss and sped off to Misa's apartment. It turns out she didn't live too far from me, but she did live on the opposite side of the club. It took me about half an hour to get to her place, my speed of driving, that is.

As soon as I pulled up, I texted her I was here as she'd instructed me to do and in a couple minutes, the blonde came bouncing out of the apartment building in a gorgeous black dress that frilled out at the waist, and she looked so damn good!

"Hey, Matty!" She sing-songed as she came up to the car. I'd gotten out to wait for her and as she came up to the passenger's side, I opened the door for her but she came right over to me. "You look _sooo _amazing!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me tight.

I chuckled a little and hugged her back. Once she let me go, I smiled at her. "You look really great too, Misa. I'm excited." She got in the car and I went around to the driver's side and took off. That's when I realized the extremely bad fluke I made… I'd been so adamant about using my free time to play video games, that I completely forgot to look up any decent restaurants or anything. I had absolutely _no idea _where I was gonna take her. I hadn't even lived here long enough to know where any good restaurants actually were.

Biting the bullet, I decided I had to say something to her before I ended up driving around in circles, trying to find a place I could take her, and looking like a complete idiot, even if that is exactly what I felt like at the moment. "Hey, Misa," I started and I saw her turn to look at me expectantly out of the corner of my eye. "I'm still pretty new around here so I don't really know where the good restaurants are located. I was thinking you could pick the place, since you probably know more about what's good around here than I do." Good save, Matt! Good save.

The blonde next to me giggled. "Yeah, no problem, Matt. I know this place.. hmmm… I think its pretty close. I don't remember the name of it but I can direct you there." I agreed, thankful I didn't have to try to find something on the spot and she directed me through the streets of LA, to the restaurant of her choice.

Although, she did slightly freak out when I almost missed the turn I was suppose to take and made a _very _sharp turn, cutting some asshole off, to get back on the street I needed.

"What are you doing?!" She shrieked, clutching the door handle and the middle console. "Who in their right mind gave you your licence?!" I just chuckled in return, throwing her a devilish grin, which she froze up at slightly. I then rolled the window down and lit a cigarette, offering her one. "No, those smell icky," was her response. After that though she began laughing, saying that as stupid and reckless as my driving is, it was kinda fun.

We eventually pulled up to the restaurant Misa specified and I knew immediately that it wasn't gonna be cheap. Not that it really bothered me, but still. She brought us to a place called Animal and as soon as I was parked, she hopped out of the car and came around to my side.

"I've always wanted to try this place!" She announced as we began heading inside. On an afterthought, I decided it wouldn't be very appropriate to wear my goggles inside, so I quickly shed them and ran back to the car to toss them in. I caught back up with Misa after that and held my arm out to her for her to take and we went inside.

The place was absolutely packed, obviously a popular restaurant. Misa and I just talked while waiting for a table and soon enough, we were seated. Throughout the entire dinner, Misa mostly just talked about whatever was on her mind. It wasn't awful, but we definitely never talked about anything that would actually interest me. Mind you, I hadn't really expected to, but Misa and I were much different than I could have hoped for.

"Matt, are you even listening to me?" She asked, just after our food had arrived and I'd begun stuffing my face, hardly looking at Misa at all.

"Eh, yeah, of course!" I sputtered after swallowing a mouthful whole so I could speak sooner. I regretted it soon enough though and quickly took a large swig of beer to help clear my palate as I stifled my coughing.

"You're kind of a pig." The blonde commented, and I looked at her with a raised brow.

"What can I say, I'm an animal, baby." I grinned at her. "Especially in the sheets. Play your cards right and you just might find that out first hand." I gave her a quick wink and she sputtered, promptly going red. I knew right then I had her.

...

After dinner and a few drinks, we were both pleasantly buzzed. And when I pulled up to her apartment, she sat there fiddling with her fingers for a few moments. "Let me walk you up to your door." I offered and she smiled brightly at me, nodding.

We hopped out of the car and made our way to and up the elevator. The entire time she was strangely quiet, a complete contrast to the babbling Misa I'd seen all evening. She was nervous, conflicted, maybe, and I wasn't really sure what to think about it.

When we finally got up to her apartment door, she unlocked it before turning around and smiling at me. "Thank you so much for a really great night, Matt. It was a lot of fun!" She beamed at me and that's when I took my cue.

"No problem. Thanks for coming out, I had fun too." I smirked at her a little before placing my hand under her chin and raised her face up towards me just the slightest bit. I leaned in, watching her eyes go wide and her entire body freeze up before I kissed her. It was gentle at first but soon she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I deepened the kiss.

We pulled away for a moment and I smirked at her, and I saw her entire resolve had melted. I kissed her again, pushing her against her door and when we pulled away this time, she was completely breathless, and turning pink. It was beyond hot.

"Do you wanna come in?" She offered, raising her own eyebrow a little and shifting her eyes around a bit.

"Yeah." I breathed and kissed her again quickly. "Absolutely."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the others but I wanted to cut it off here. I wasn't sure how many people, if any, really want to read full on Matt/Misa smut? Review and let me know and I'll either actually write it for the next chapter, or I'll just skip to the morning after, whatever you guys prefer. **

**Also, thank you all so much for your continued reviews, I appreciate them a lot and it always makes me motivated to keep writing! :P**

**-Carter**


	4. Runaway

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to be posted, life's been kinda hectic lately and I'm also gotten caught up in other things, so I kinda ended up putting this off for way too long... But its here now! :D So please enjoy, and thank you all again for the support! Please let me know what you think :)**

** -Carter**

* * *

**Suggested Listening: Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars**

Awaking with a start, I immediately attempted to gather my surroundings. I certainly wasn't in my own bed right now, I was somewhere far too warm for my liking and tightly wrapped up in silky smooth covers. Memories of the night before began flooding back and I suddenly had an answer to the mystery of why I was currently naked.

There was a familiar but odd scent wafting into Misa's bedroom as I stretched and groaned and crawled out of her bed. It didn't take me long to locate my discarded boxers, jeans and shirt, but where my goggles had ended up was a complete mystery. Had I even worn them last night? I can't recall.

Once I was fully dressed, I wandered out of Misa's extremely girly and too pink room and followed the smell sifting through the halls until I found myself in the kitchen. Misa had her back to me, dancing a little and humming in her short, leopard print nighty, cooking something.

"Uh.. Morning..?" I murmured, entering further into the room. The blonde visibly jumped before spinning around and grinning widely at me.

"Good morning, Matty! How'd you sleep?" She inquired, as cheerily as someone who'd been up for hours would.

"Pretty good, actually. Your bed's really comfy." I answered honestly, walking over to her to see what she was making. I wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her a small kiss. She giggled, assuming both in response to what I said and my actions.

"I'm glad you like it." She grinned before escaping from my grip and returning to the meal. "Maybe it'll encourage you to stay again." The blonde tossed me a quick wink over her shoulder before turning back.

I raised an eyebrow and made a non-committal sound before walking over and pouring myself a cup of coffee. After this, the morning passed in relative comfort. We ate the breakfast Misa had made, then just hung out and talked for a while. It wasn't terrible, but in all honesty, I was bored out of my freaking mind! Misa and I didn't really have much in common, but I didn't really have to talk much at all to be honest.

Eventually, I told her I should be going to get ready for work tonight. She had today off as well so it wasn't a concern of her's. She pouted when I told her I was leaving and reluctantly let me go after clinging to me and kissing me goodbye a few too many times. On the way home, I wondered more than a few times exactly what I was getting myself into.

…

When I got to work, I was almost late but got there just in time. Everything started off smoothly once I got the music started and everyone began having a great time. The dancers tonight were Kiyomi, Beyond, and Sayu, and they all burst out onto the stage starting their first performance as a team. It was really fascinating the way all three of them worked together. It was definitely something I didn't expect.

Otherwise, the entire night moved by swiftly and normally. It was a pretty great night in all. Until a customer who'd decided to get up on stage and dance, tried to twirl around the pole and ended up getting sick. That wasn't so great. But what was, was that Mello got stuck cleaning it up. I chuckled at him and he sent me a glare when he caught sight of me doing so.

…

While we were closing the club down, Halle beckoned me over to the bar and I sat down next to another blonde girl I'd never seen before. Halle gave me a strange look as she set a drink down in front of me before she shook her head. Mello gave us both a questioning look which I responded to with a shrug.

"You slept with her?!" I suddenly heard from behind me. I turned around in shock to see Kiyomi standing there with a hand on her hip, glaring daggers at me.

"Eh?" I responded lamely.

"Who?" Mello and the blonde stranger said in unison.

"Misa…" Halle said from behind me and I turned back to the bar to see her shaking her head with a sullen look on.

"Oh my god. You're an idiot, aren't ya, new kid?" The blonde next to me said and I turned to her, frowning.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" I snapped but she didn't seem deterred at all.

"Wedy." She said simply, rolling the cigarette between her bright red lips from side to side. It suddenly made me crave one and I pulled my own out and lit up before I sighed.

"Alright, can somebody tell me exactly what's going on?" I all but begged.

"Misa isn't someone you want to get involved with." Mello was the first to speak as Kiyomi came over and sat next to me. "She gets too attached too quickly and it freaks people out. She's a clingy, obsessive girl that you really don't want to get involved with." He said seriously.

I blinked at him for a few moments before furrowing my brows in confusion. "Trust me, sweetie," Halle spoke up. "She'll be nothing but a pain in your ass after a few weeks. The sex isn't worth it."

"She got attached to Light at one point." Wedy started saying, her voice a threatening tone. "It got so bad he almost had to put out a restraining order against her. And then when L got involved, everything went to hell. Misa almost killed herself because she said she didn't want to live without Light."

Everyone paused for a second and I took a large swig of my drink while I let their words soak in. This wasn't a good thing. I was bad with relationships to begin with but I couldn't handle the guilt if someone's death ended up on my hands!

"Instead of shutting her out completely, Light offered her a job here when they opened the place up. It helped her recover from her suicidal thoughts and eventually she came to terms with the fact that she'd never be with Light." Kiyomi said. "But we can tell you're not serious about her. And even if you were, you wouldn't be able to handle her after a while."

I swallowed hard. They were probably right. This would end in disaster if I kept it going. "You need to get out, now." Mello said and I looked at him quizzically.

"How?"

"..."

They were all silent for a while, none of them meeting my eyes. It made me incredibly nervous and I really hoped it wasn't too late already. Eventually, Halle spoke up. "Start with just trying to break it off with her. It might go okay. But you can't let it go on for any longer." I nodded, not knowing really what else to do.

"Lets go losers! I'd like to go home _tonight_." I heard from the stage and glanced over to see Beyond sweeping up. We all got up and began helping out like we were suppose to be.

…

Once everything in the club was all cleaned up and set to go, we closed up and headed out into the parking lot. Wedy had ended up staying til we were done and came out with us now as we left.

Walking to my car, I noticed there was another bike parked next to Mello's, almost nicer than his, not that I'd tell him that, I like my face, thank you. As I was admiring the bike, I blindly walked to my own car before suddenly bumping into someone.

"Oh, sorry." I stepped back and looked down to find Wedy there. "Uh…"

"This your car?" She asked, cutting me off. I stared at her confused for a moment before nodding my head. "I like it." She stated, turning back to admire it again. "Pop the hood." She ordered and I furrowed my brows before quickly moving to obey her.

Once the hood was up, she practically dove inside to start tinkering around and check it out. By now, Mello had joined her and was by her side watching as well. Suddenly, she wolf-whistled, pulling back and looking at me again. "This is one fucking nice toy. You've put a lot of work into it, huh?" I felt my heart swell with pride at her compliment and I grinned.

"Yeah, sure have. Cars are sort of a hobby of mine, and this is my pride and joy."

"I can tell." She smiled back at me. "How fast is she?"

I raised an eyebrow, a small smirk rising to my lips. "Very."

Wedy smirked right back. "I'll take that as a challenge, kid. Mello and I race our bikes out at the old car track sometimes. You should come out. I've got a nice beast of my own that doesn't get out much. I'd love to see if you can beat him." She gave me a quick wink and I grinned back at her.

"Definitely."

By now, most of our other coworkers had dispersed and left. Mello, who'd been standing off to the side during Wedy and I's little chat, gave me a smirk as Wedy turned around. The two made their way over to their bikes and I hopped in my car and sped off towards home for some much needed sleep.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
